vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aži Dahāka
Aži Dahāka was a legendary Evil Dragon also known as the Diabolism Thousand Dragon '''and '''Forbidden Dragon of Demonic Origin. He was a member of Qlippoth prior to his betrayal. He led the attack towards the otherworld together with another legendary Evil Dragon Apophis and the son of the original Asmodeus, Cythraul Sohn Asmodeus. Appearance Aži Dahāka was a giant black Dragon with three heads and six giant wings. He had very dark scales with a shade of purple and dark crimson. Personality It is stated that Aži Dahāka was a cruel and wicked Dragon. It is also implied that he may have enjoyed pain, as he kept on standing with wicked laughter while receiving damage from the Apollo Team. Aži Dahāka talked in a cheerful and mischievous manner and enjoyed insulting others in a very sharp manner. During conversation, each head of his had a different line but were of the same opinion. His manner of speech was also said to be childish. In Volume 21, Aži Dahāka had shown a honorable side as shown when he did not insult Vali for his desire to protect his family and even admired and apologized to him for it, as he believed that is what makes him strong. He had shown to completely disrespect and disdain through Drakon La Leviathan, Rizevim Livan Lucifer and the Old Maou Faction and their ideology and ambition of world domination, as he called the Old Maou Faction, Drakon and Rizevim as immature selfish brats, with grand words who are lost in their delusions. Just like Cythraul and Apophis, he refers Drakon as good for nothing loser and a foolish Satan than Percival. History In the past, Aži Dahāka fought against the army of the Gods of the Zoroastrianism. He then fought and was defeated by the hero, Θraētaona, and was later sealed. He was revived by the Chaos Insurgency sometime before Volume 14. Plot Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Power and Abilities Immense Strength: As an Evil Dragon, who are said to be stronger than the Dragon Kings, Aži Dahāka was an immensely powerful dragon. In fact, he was said to be one of the four most powerful Evil Dragons, alongside Crom Cruach, Pythonidae and Apophis. This was proven when he was able to fight all of the members of the Apollo Team by himself with Kuroka stating that the team was only able to escape because he had started quarrelling with Grendel and was thus distracted. He was so powerful that he could single-handedly fight and only be defeated by the army of the Zoroastrian Gods and Oraetona could only seal him. In Volume 21 it is revealed that he had already achieved Heavenly Dragon class but not as powerful as Crom Cruach who surpass Heavenly Dragon class (in their separate prime condition). Master Magician: It is said that Aži Dahāka had knowledge and control over one thousand magic. In Volume 20, Aži Dahāka displayed magic skill that surpassed Drakon's, bypassing and removing all the seals that the Super Devil had put on the Holy Grail. During his death match with Vali, Aži Dahāka had shown the capability to simultaneously activate countless types of different magic techniques including forbidden techniques all at once. It was also mentioned that Aži Dahāka could freely use space and time magic. He specializes in some magic as: * Space-Time Magic: Aži Dahāka has shown to be skilled in using space-time magic, able to even produce the time-stopping power of the Evil God, Balor albeit not to the same level. * Barrier Magic: Aži Dahāka is skilled in barrier magic, being able to create an ellipse-shaped barrier, which caused a time dilation effect through distorting the space-time inside of it. He could even trap Vali inside of a barrier space that created an illusionary world based on his deepest desires. * Elemental Magic: Aži Dahāka as shown in Volume 21, being able to can cast elemental magic on a wide scale releasing larges amounts of flames, ice, water, lightning, storms, and darkness. He can also use forbidden type elemental magic spells to create a skull of purple flames, cyclones of curses and jet black lightning. * Healing Magic: He can also use rare healing-based magic able to heal his injuries and is strong enough to regenerate his lost limbs such as his heads * Power Magic * Duplication Magic * Illusion Magic Immense Durability: He was tremendously resilient to physical pain, allowing him to continue to move and fight despite grievous injuries from the attacks of the extremely powerful Apollo Team which includes Vali's Divine Dividing enhanced divine and demonic power, powerful cuts and slashes from Bann's Courechouse which is the second strongest Holy Sword, Mwindo's powerful lightning, Kuroka and Kazara's Senjutsu and Eri's magic. His body underwent further enhancement by the holy grail, allowing him to freely use forbidden magic techniques that could cut down his life without restriction. Fangs: Aži Dahāka had razor sharp fangs and extraordinary jaw strength that was able to easily chomp down on Vali, piercing the Scale Mail armor in his Diabolus Dragon Beast: Apollo form. Flight: Being a dragon, he could fly using his six jet black and crimson wings. Trivia * In Persian mythology, Aži Dahāka is described in Avesta as a 3-headed 6-eyed creature and symbol of wickedness and evil nature. * The character of Aži Dahāka was inspired by King Ghidorah, the golden three-headed dragon in Godzilla. * Aži Dahāka is the third character to be killed by Vali, the first being Plouton and the second being Koff. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Evil Dragon Category:Chaos Insurgency Category:Qlippoth